


Five Things that Bucky Likes

by calie15



Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV), Captain America (Movies), Marvel (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Drabble, Established Relationship, F/M, Fluff, Friendship, Humor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-04
Updated: 2014-07-04
Packaged: 2018-02-07 09:19:32
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 248
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1893684
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/calie15/pseuds/calie15
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Prompt: Five things that make me happy.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Five Things that Bucky Likes

"You need to get out more," Steve had said one day. "All these missions..."

Bucky threw a punch at him which Steve blocked. "Why?" He asked and stood, breathing heavily.

"It doesn't seem very healthy," his friend said and went for a bottle of water.

"You and me," Bucky motioned between them, "we're different. You go because you need to go. I go because I want to." 

Steve looked at him strangely as he chugged his water. He lowered the bottle and wiped his mouth. "Name five things that make you happy."

Bucky chuckled and held up a finger. "I like beating the crap out of people, two," he held up another finger, "I like shooting people. Three, I like my cybernetic arm, it scares the shit out of people. Four, I like arguing with you." Bucky smirked and Steve frowned in his direction. "And five," he started, hand now splayed out in the air, but the door opened and interrupted him.

"Hey!" Jemma said with a bright smile. "I have lunch!"

She waved at Steve and shut the door behind her. Bucky smirked and nodded at the closed door. "There, five."

"Jemma?" Steve asked with raised eyebrows.

"She brings lunch," Bucky explained and grabbed his water and towel as he headed to the door.

"So that's the only reason?" Steve questioned as he followed and lifted his bottle to his mouth. 

"Oh course not, she's good in bed too." Bucky smirked as Steve choked on his water.


End file.
